Simplify the following expression: ${-a-4-7-4a}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-a - 4a} {-4 - 7}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-5a} {-4 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5a} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $-5a-11$